


Хореография

by orphan_account



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Клоу Рид никогда не говорил о серьёзных вещах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хореография

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Choreography](https://archiveofourown.org/works/582953) by [laurus_nobilis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/pseuds/laurus_nobilis). 



– Это просто смехотворно.  
Не похоже, чтобы Клоу расстроили ее слова. Он улыбнулся краем губ (в своей обычной манере), но из-за скрывающей лицо полумаски улыбка вышла даже более пугающей, чем всегда.  
– Вы про костюм или идею? – уточнил он.  
– Про все, – отрезала Юко. Жаль, ее собственная маска не позволяла Клоу увидеть неодобрительно нахмуренные брови.  
Венецианский карнавал. Да неужто.  
– А что, по-вашему, следовало бы отправиться на карнавал куда-то еще?  
– Держу пари, в Рио было бы в тысячу раз веселее.  
– Может быть, – смиренно кивнул Клоу, – и я уверен, что вы будете неотразимы в любом наряде, но о себе этого сказать не могу.  
– Не похоже, что вас смущают золото и оборки.  
– Вам это нравится так же, как мне, – со смехом ответил он. И был прав, но признавать это Юко не собиралась. Спорить с Клоу было весело – а если не находились возражения, всегда можно ловко сменить тему. 

– Но мы здесь не случайно, правда? – спросила она. – У вас всегда есть скрытый мотив.  
– На этот раз вряд ли, – усмехнулся Клоу. – Боюсь, обычная сентиментальность: в молодости я любил Венецию.  
Услышав это, Юко вскинула брови. Любил? Очевидней некуда, что очень любит и сейчас. Об этом говорили и жадные взгляды по сторонам, и улыбка при виде знакомых мест.  
В этом-то все и дело. В Клоу было столько любви; и если вы хорошо его знали, то понимали, как сильны его чувства, – однако было бесполезно ждать, что он признает их вслух.  
Додумывать мысль Юко не стала.  
– Интересно, – протянула она рассеянно, – это Венеция столь дурно влияет на ваш вкус?  
– Недооцениваете мое воображение, – укорил Клоу, широко ухмыляясь. – Впрочем, если подумать… именно здесь я придумал Кербера.  
– Крылатые львы Венеции. Вы оригинальны даже меньше, чем я считала.  
– Ну, знаете ли, тогда для меня это был успех. И он не совсем лев.  
– О-очень похож.  
– Да неважно, – отмахнулся Клоу. – Я все-таки привел вас сюда не только ради перепалки. 

Он вдруг быстро приобнял Юко за талию и закружил по людной площади. Танцевали многие, и они просто смешались с толпой – так что у Юко появился хороший предлог не пенять Клоу за эту нелепую выходку. По правде сказать, ей не слишком-то и хотелось, но признавать это она не собиралась. Сам пусть догадывается.  
…возможно – только возможно! – они были чуть более похожи, чем Юко приятно было бы думать. Оба играли в одну игру, в вихре танца огибая все действительно важное и не снимая масок. Иногда Юко спрашивала себя, зачем они продолжают это, зная, что лицо партнера скрывает маска, – и зная, что кроется за ней. Может быть, оба слишком привыкли играть, всю жизнь кружась в легкомысленном танце, выверенном до последнего движения и последней недосказанности.  
И, в конце концов, обоих это устраивало.  
Внезапное осознание хлестнуло, как кнутом – конечно же, Клоу (зараза!) тоже так думал. Это было полностью в его стиле. Клоу Рид никогда не говорил о серьёзных вещах; однажды вы просто оказывались с ним бог знает где, и он позволял вам выяснить правду самостоятельно. 

– Я же знала, здесь что-то кроется, – пробормотала Юко. Оказывается, все это занимало ее гораздо больше, чем она была готова признать (пусть даже только перед собой).  
Они все еще танцевали, и Клоу, явно удивленный, уточнил, вглядываясь в ее лицо:  
– Лишь потому, что мне удалось украсть у вас танец?  
– Не обольщайтесь, будто что-то крадете, дорогой друг. После такого вы просто обязаны угостить меня выпивкой.  
Она ничего не сказала о своих истинных мыслях. Клоу следовало быть достаточно догадливым, чтобы понять все без ее помощи.


End file.
